


Burn the villa, burn it all.

by SilentScreaming



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Burn the villa, Choices, Decisions, F Bombs, F/F, F/M, Full House - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Recoupling, The Final Problem, bad language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22463620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentScreaming/pseuds/SilentScreaming
Summary: Just a shorty. Based on my own 'burn the villa' run through, in which my MC was called 'Slapper' which gave rise all sorts of funny conversations.Just for fun.
Relationships: Bobby/Main Character (Love Island), Felix/Main Character (Love Island), Gary/Main Character (Love Island), Ibrahim/Main Character (Love Island), Lucas/Main Character (Love Island), Marisol/Main Character (Love Island)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Burn the villa, burn it all.

You stand at the firepit you ar heart racing; it’s the final recoupling and you are second to pick. Hope of course choose Noah, but you’ve been there and snogged that, and to be honest he just wasn’t worth the effort.

You survey the line up in front of you.

Gary. You picked him on day one, and have always crushed on him, sneaking kisses whenever no one was looking. He’s coupled up with Lottie now, and they seem quite into each other. Yet something tells you he’d totally get off on you stealing him at the last minute. Of course Lottie would be furious, which frankly would be hilarious.  
Bobby. So sweet, and he’s never really seemed into anyone else since you got together on day 3. You blush remembering all times he fucked you passionately in the shower. You also remember your nagging doubt from that time, is he too needy? would you just break his heart? Maybe it’s worth another try, for the sex alone?

Felix. Funny Felix. You have to be honest with yourself on this one. When Marisol strung you along in Casa, flaunting Graham in your face, Felix had been the perfect revenge. You’d picked the least likely boy in the place and banged him loudly at every opportunity. It drove Marisol wild, especially walking in on him going down on you in the closet. Such an enthusiastic boy.

Marisol is also in the line up. You broke it off with her this morning, having satisfied that curiosity. Marisol was great in bed. But she lacked a little something. 

Rahim is next. As the only guy you haven’t hooked up with in the villa he is a bit of an enigma. He’s in a formal relationship with Jo now; and Jo would scratch your eyes out on National television if you so much as looked his way.

Last, but definitely not least is Lucas. The night he left the villa is burned on your brain. You’d kissed at the firepit and begged him to stay a moment longer. The girls really screwed you over by voting him least dateable. The guy is filthy rich, and as you discover last night on the terrace, hung like a fucking donkey. Of course he’s dateable. 

Your eyes scan the line once again. So much choice and so little time left. What is a girl to do?

“I’d like to choose this boy because.....

....He’s loyal....

...and I think we’d have great sexual chemistry....

....the boy I’d like to choose is.....

...Rahim"

A collective intake of breath rises from the islanders. But Rahim walks towards you without a second glance at Jo.

Then it all kicks off. Eventually the producers have to step in to break apart the riotous mob of islanders all trying to get their say. It’ll all be worth it later you think, once you’ve fucked Rahim you’ll have a full house.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you ever burnt the villa? Who did you end up with?  
> Or maybe you can't stand the pixels judging you?  
> Tell me about your experiences ⬇️⬇️


End file.
